


see what we're worth

by noctiphany



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Canon Typical Weirdness, M/M, Praise Kink, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 07:10:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16424747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noctiphany/pseuds/noctiphany
Summary: Venom could’ve helped to destroy the entire planet, but instead he chose to be good. He went against everything in his nature, went up against Riot even though he knew it was practically suicide, all because he wanted to do good. To be good. And Eddie just thinks he should get some recognition for that sometimes.





	see what we're worth

**Author's Note:**

> It's Venom. Venom has the praise kink.

_ HUNGRY.  _

Venom’s in control now, helping people out of a building that’s crumbling thanks to some new asshole in town with fuckin’ earthquake powers or something. So, he could’ve said that outloud, but he didn’t. Which is good, considering they’re carrying two small kids on their hip as they run out of the building.

_ I know,  _ Eddie says. It’s always weird, being in the backseat. That’s what he’s started calling it anyway. It’s the closest way he knows how to describe it. He just kind of gives control over to Venom, then he’s a spectator in his own body, just standing back and watching everything happen. At first, it was pretty terrifying. But now he trusts Venom a little more and it’s almost kind of nice.  _ I can feel it. Kicking the high holy hell out of that asshole really worked up an appetite for you, huh? _

_ Yes,  _ Venom says.  _ So many snacks, Eddie. So hungry. _

_ V, no. Absolutely not. We’re saving these people, remember? Biting their heads off is the opposite of saving them. _

Venom makes a loud, audible growling sound and Eddie’s pretty sure one of the kids they’re toting to safety wets his pants.

“You’re safe,” Venom says as they finally reach the outside, setting the children down on the sidewalk, a safe distance from the building that’s coming down. “We are not going to eat you today.”

_ Or tomorrow!  _ Eddie tries to chime in.  _ Or ever! _

“Hmph,” Venom says, hilariously enough, and heads back into the building to see if there were any other survivors. On the first floor they find a man lying unconscious under his desk. Venom’s stomach rumbles.

_ Nope!  _

“But we don’t even know if he’s good or not," Venom grumbles.

Eddie can hear more of the building begin to fall down around them, the sound of beams creaking under the strain.

_ Not the time, V. Grab him and let's go. _

“Fine,” Venom snaps, scooping the man up and tossing him over his shoulder as he begins to sprint out of the building, dodging debris on the way out. “But you owe me.”

 

: : :

 

The thing about being Venom, even if they’re doing good and saving people, is they don’t really get thanked for it. Eddie gets it. They’re a hulking, fangy monster with huge, white alien eyes and a freakishly long tongue that Eddie, frankly, still doesn’t really understand the necessity of. Eddie’s sure that people are grateful that they save their life and all that, but they aren’t exactly lining up to shake their hand or ask for their autograph. They definitely won’t be receiving the whole  _ oh Spiderman, thank you so much for saving us  _ spiel anytime soon, that’s for sure. 

Eddie’s used to it though. There’s not a ton of gratitude in journalism. You have to have it in you, that drive to find the truth, to expose wrongdoings, to do good. It’s not something you do for applause, or at least, he never did it for that. But he feels bad for Venom. Venom could’ve become a monster, just like Riot. Venom could’ve helped to destroy the entire planet, but instead he chose to be good. He went against everything in his nature, went up against Riot even though he knew it was practically suicide, all because he wanted to do good. To  _ be _ good. And Eddie just thinks he should get some recognition for that sometimes.

On the way home, he buys Venom four bags of tater tots and a couple of king size Hershey bars to try to make up for it.

_ You said you were getting sick of tots. _

Eddie shrugs, pulling the hood over his head to shield himself from the rain as he steps out of the shop. “Fuck yeah, I am,” he says. “But you deserve it, man. You were fuckin’ badass tonight.”

_ We were fucking badass,  _ Venom corrects.

“Nah, it was you, V,” Eddie says, walking up the stairs to his apartment and unlocking the door. “I was just sitting back and enjoying the show.”

Venom ripples pleasantly throughout him and Eddie almost drops the bag of tater tots he’s opening. He’s still not used to having something inside him all the time -- if that’s something somebody  _ can _ get used to. But he’s starting to get more familiar with certain things, ways that Venom’s moves around, noises he makes. It’s kind of like predicting his moods, almost. The warm, rippling thing he just did is usually something he only does after Eddie lets him eat someone, but it’s a bit different. Eddie can’t quite put his finger on it. Either way, he rips open the bag of tots and pours the whole thing down his throat, then chases it with a couple of candy bars and the rest of the chocolate milk in the fridge. The corners of his mouth taste sweet and salty afterward and he lies down on the couch to stretch out and relax.

Venom coils up inside of him somewhere around his belly, warm and satiated, and Eddie lays his hand on his stomach without thinking about it.

“Hey, V,” he says.

_ Yes? _

“Just,” Eddie says, drumming his fingers lightly on his skin. “You did really good tonight.”

Eddie feels warmth beneath his hand and that familiar rippling sensation again.

_ We did good. _

“No,” Eddie says. “I mean, that was awesome too, but I’m talking about after. I know how hungry you were.”

_ So many snacks. _

“I know,” Eddie chuckles. “And I know how hard it was for you. I could feel you fighting it. Even though you were drained and starving, you fought it just as hard as you fought that asshole who dropped a building on us.”

Venom doesn’t say anything, but Eddie feels another new sensation, a pulsing warmth that’s starting to make him tingle all over.

“You did so good, V,” Eddie says, eyelids fluttering when that warmth ripples through his entire body. “I’m really proud of you.”

_ Eddie, _ Venom rumbles and Eddie looks down to see Venom coming to the surface, weaving and wrapping around his arms and legs, sliding up his body.

“V?”

_ Eddie,  _ Venom says his name again and it -- Christ, why did it sound so  _ indecent? _

Venom’s tendrils slip beneath the hem of Eddie’s shirt and slither up and around his body. He’s so warm everywhere he’s touching Eddie and Eddie has no idea what’s happening, but it feels -- fuck, it feels  _ really  _ good.

“You like that, don’t you?” Eddie asks, surprised to hear that he sounds a bit out of breath. “You like it when I tell you that I’m proud of you. That you did good.”

Venom  _ vibrates _ .

_ Yes,  _ he tells Eddie.  _ We like to be good. _

Eddie’s hips arch off the couch as Venom’s tendrils unbutton his jeans and begin tugging them off at the same time a couple of other ones are lifting his shirt off.

_ We like to be good for you, Eddie. _

“Ah, fuck,” Eddie groans, throwing his head back as Venom peels his boxers off, biting his bottom lip as he feels tendrils caressing the insides of his thighs, climbing up his legs until they wrap around his cock. “Oh  _ god. _ ”

_ When we’re good, we make you happy. We like to make you happy, Eddie. Always want to make you happy. _

More inky black tendrils swim up Eddie’s chest, multiplying and criss-crossing over his body, traveling up, up, until they wrap gently around his throat and Eddie  _ whimpers. _

_ Is this good, Eddie? Is this what you like? _

“Fuck,” Eddie whines, propping up on his elbows to look down and watch the dozens of tendrils wrapped around his dick, working it the way he would with his hand -- the exact same way. And of course, because Venom’s in his head. They are  _ one. _ Venom knows exactly how he likes it, knows that he fucking loves everything that he’s doing to him. He doesn’t need to ask. What he needs is for Eddie to say it.

“Yeah, baby,” Eddie moans, arching his back and thrusting his hips up into the tight heat of Venom’s grasp around him. “Feels so good, you feel so good.”

Venom starts to vibrate again, only this time he’s wrapped around Eddie’s cock and around his throat and there are tendrils playing with his nipples and covering almost every other inch of him and Eddie nearly loses his damn  _ mind _ .

“Oh  _ fuck _ ,” he cries out. “Holy shit, Venom. Holy shit.”

_ Eddie,  _ Venom says.  _ Tell us what you want. We will give you it. We will give you anything. _

Fuck, Eddie thinks. Of course Venom knows what he wants, what he’s been thinking about for...far too long since they bonded. He knows, but he still needs him to say it. Problem is, Eddie’s so fucking turned on right now he doesn’t know if he can even make words.

“Want...you,” he writhes as Venom’s tendrils alternate between tightening and loosing around his throat, the ones around his dick currently focused on teasing the slit and the underside of the head, where he’s most sensitive. “Ah --  _ fuckfuckfuck -- “ _

_ Eddie. _

“Oh jesus,  _ fuck me _ ,” Eddie practically sobs and for a moment Venom feels  _ electric,  _ rippling and coiling around him everywhere, inside and out, and Eddie’s mouth falls open in a silent scream.

_ Anything,  _ Venom says again, then Eddie feels it. Bigger than one of the tendrils wrapped around his throat, thicker, pressing at his entrance.

“Holy shit, yes,” Eddie groans as Venom’s tentacle -- because yep, that’s definitely what it is -- slides into him, pushing past the tight ring of muscles, stretching him so wide, filling up him so good. “Oh my god, fuck, oh my  _ god.” _

_ Use your words, Eddie. _

“God -- it feels --” Eddie’s nails dig into the cheap upholstery of the couch as Venom’s tentacle withdraws slowly, then pushes back inside of him roughly, drawing a scream straight out of Eddie’s throat. “Oh  _ god _ , yes, V. Fuck me --  _ fuck _ , just like that, baby. Feels so fucking good.”

_ You feel good too, Eddie. _

“Are you -- do you --”  Eddie doesn’t know how to ask an alien symbiote that mostly resembles flubber in it’s natural state if it can have an orgasm.

_ Your pleasure is our pleasure. We feel it. We experience it. We feel so  _ good _ , Eddie. _

“Fuck yeah we do,” Eddie groans, thrashing on the couch as Venom fucks into him, the tendrils wrapped around his dick working him harder now, faster, pulling him closer and closer to the edge.

_ We want to come, Eddie. _

“Yes,” Eddie gasps, chest heaving with each breath. “Fuck yes. We’re close.”

At that, Venom starts vibrating again, only this time Venom’s  _ inside _ him, and as soon as the thick tentacle pressed firmly against his prostate begins to vibrate, white flashes behind Eddie’s eyes and he lets out of a feral scream, back arching off the couch as he comes in huge, messy spurts all over his chest and belly, and a little dollop on his collarbone.

_ Yesssss yessss,  _ Venom hisses, fucking him through it until he’s milked every last drop from Eddie, then carefully slips out of him.

Eddie closes his eyes and tries to slow his breathing, but Venom is sort of pulsing inside of him and every time he does it goes straight to Eddie’s dick again, making him jerk and shudder through the little aftershocks. Finally, Venom stils, curling up in Eddie’s belly again like a sleepy, well-fed kitten.

“Wait,” Eddie says, realizing that something is different. “Why don’t you feel hungry anymore?”

_ Our brain produces many chemicals when we do that,  _ Venom says.  _ It was very satisfying. _

“So you mean,” Eddie says, blinking. “Instead of eating people, I can just let you fuck me stupid every night instead?”

_ No. _

Eddie frowns.

_ You could not handle me every night. _

Eddie rolls his eyes. “Wow, I hate you.”

Venom ripples through him again, then settles somewhere in his chest, a feeling of warmth and contentment spreading through Eddie’s body.

_ Liar. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
